A maldade escondida por trás de um sorriso
by Ree Cheney
Summary: "E em um ataque definitivo, o corpo da loira coberto de machucados pendeu arrastando-se lentamente para o fundo da esfera de água seus olhos fechados mostravam a todos que esta estava inconsciente. Mas algo surpreendente aconteceu..."


**A maldade escondida por trás de um sorriso.**

"_Muitas vezes o anjo sempre se mostra ser bom, mas há momentos em que ele precisa mostrar sua face demoníaca."_

- Não vou trair o pessoal – afirmou à loira. – É por isso que nunca vou desistir!

E por breves segundos após tais palavras a maga da Sabertooth recuou. E apenas encarou Lucy.

- O-O que esta acontecendo? Minerva parou de atacar. – informou o locutor. – Desse jeito ira passar do limite de cinco minutos!

E quando tudo pareceu acabar a tigresa atacou novamente.

Sua magia arrancou gritos da loira e exclamações dos magos que assistiam a luta. E os ataques continuaram. Um após o outro. Um mais forte que o outro.

- Nos somos a Sabertooth! – gritou Minerva.

E os golpes não cessaram enquanto o relógio parecia se arrastar.

A tensão entre ambas as guildas tornava-se cada vez maior enquanto os risos de Rufus, Orga e Sting ecoavam.

E em um ataca definitivo, o corpo da loira coberto de machucados pendeu arrastando-se lentamente para o fundo da esfera de água seus olhos fechados mostravam a todos que esta estava inconsciente.

Mas algo surpreendente aconteceu...

Assim que o relógio ressoou mostrando que havia ainda mais um minuto de batalha a risada alta espalhou-se pelo estádio chamando a atenção de todos – agora surpresos – e da própria Minerva que já achava que Lucy estava morta.

Ficou claro que a loira não estava inconsciente quando a risada ecoou, mas ficou ainda mais comprovado que ela estava bem quando a mesma virou o corpo e tomou impulso para cima a fim de ficar cara a cara com a morena.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas não em surpresa. Seu sorriso chegava a, ate mesmo, assustar os próprios nakamas, inclusive a forma etérea da primeira mestra – Mavis.

- É só isso que você tem Sabertooh? – cuspiu a maga celestial rindo logo em seguida. – Em quarenta segundos te farei ficar arrependida de ter nascido! – e com essa declaração a loira atacou.

Ou melhor, esta apenas ergueu uma das mãos e fechou-a em punho. Tal movimento teve efeito imediato enquanto pode-se ver Minerva contorcer-se em busca de ar agarrando a própria garganta.

E mais uma vez a risada de Lucy ecoou. Dessa vez mais sádica... cruel... ela estava se divertindo.

Outro movimento de mãos e pode-se ver certa pressão ao redor da maga da Saber enquanto esta ainda agarrava o próprio pescoço em busca de ar.

O sorriso da Heartphilia apenas alargou-se quando ouviu o som de ossos se quebrando.

Cinco...

A loira fez bico.

Quatro...

- Peninha que o que é bom dura pouco...

Três...

- Apareça outro dia para eu brincar mais...

Dois...

- Fracassada!

Um...

E no ultimo segundo o corpo da morena foi jogado para trás saindo da bolha de água e indo de encontro com a parede de concreto, por fim este apenas foi ao chão com a maga inconsciente.

Naquele momento todos observavam aterrorizados a maga da Fairy Tail sair na água. O sorriso cruel estampava sua face de forma tão proeminente que se quer podia-se imaginar que aquela garota podia ser a mais delicada de sua guilda.

Em outro súbito movimento de mãos suas chaves flutuaram do chão em sua direção.

Lucy apenas deu um passo antes de três dos membros da Sabertooth aparecerem em sua frente, irados.

Sem aviso prévio, ou qualquer intervenção da própria Fairy Tail, o loiro – Sting Eucliffe – partiu para cima da Heartphilia que, com apenas um olhar, fez o mesmo – assim como os outros dois – arregalarem os lhos enquanto involuntariamente curvavam-se.

- Fracassados devem sempre conhecer seu lugar! – afirmou-a agarrando-se as suas chaves e partindo para longe dali não sentindo dor nenhuma pelos ataques dados por Minerva. – Quando cruzarem meu caminho de novo, não terei piedade! – fora o que ela afirmou, alto o suficiente para sua voz ecoar pelo estádio, enquanto desaparecia nas sombras de uma das entradas dos corredores próximos.


End file.
